The invention relates to an electric motor having a stator and having a rotor. The electric motor also has a control unit, with the control unit being connected to the stator and/or to the rotor and being designed to supply current to the stator and/or to the rotor for the purpose of rotating the rotor.
DE 10 2007 031 548 A1 discloses an electric motor and a method for actuating the electric motor in which a pulse width modulator turns on two semiconductor switches alternately. The alternate turning-on of the two semiconductor switches prompts uniform heating of all semiconductors.